


Movie Night and Confessions

by sleeplessdreams



Series: UsUk Sweethearts Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically dorks who get sad, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdreams/pseuds/sleeplessdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred does not like horror movies and hasn’t picked one to watch at his and Arthur’s movie nights in years. However, he picks one one night to convince himself he’s brave and not a “scaredy cat.” Arthur convinces him he already is brave and doesn’t need a movie to prove so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for UsUk Sweethearts Week

Alfred was a stickler for tradition, even with the most mundane things. Holidays were spent with family and followed a routine set years back. When he married, the wedding was small, a family affair, like his parents. So it was no surprise to Arthur that he insisted on their weekly movie night, complete with buckets popcorn and candy, even in tiring times. Every Friday night, the two would cuddle up with a movie.

That Friday night, Arthur walked in the apartment to the smell of butter drenched popcorn. Normally, he would chastise Alfred for such easting habits but even he had to admit the popcorn was addicting. Entering the kitchen, Arthur laid eyes on Alfred dancing while finishing the snacks. Trying to surpass a laugh and get Alfred’s attention, he coughed loudly.

The American quickly turned around with a lopsided grin.  _He looks like a child. Or maybe a puppy,_ was Arthur’s immediate thought. Alfred was unabashed by his ridiculous (adorable) dancing. Honestly, Arthur was sure he was proud of it.

“Do you have the movie picked out?” Arthur asked, a slight blush on his cheeks from his thoughts on Alfred’s dance. Tonight was Alfred’s turn to pick the movie. It was sure to be some action movie, like usual.

“Yep,” Alfred answered. He held up what Arthur presumed was the movie. Except it didn’t look like Alfred’s usual choices.

The cover was very dark with a undistinguished figure. Definitely not the dramatic art of an action flick. And was that blood? The more he studied the cover, the more convinced he was that this was more of a horror movie than “saving the world.”

“Alfred, what exactly is this?”

“Oh some new horror movie. Something bloody or murderous wasn’t it? Supposedly really good,” Alfred answered. His smile wasn’t as big as before, odd for how excited he normally was about movie night. “Why? Are you scared?”

“No.” That was the truth.  _Arthur_ wasn’t scared. But halfway into the movie Alfred might be. The last time the pair had watched a scary movie was when they first started their tradition. Arthur had picked the movie that time. Alfred ended up screaming and trying to hide behind anything, even Arthur. Soon after, they agreed to not pick horror movies.

Now, Alfred did not seem to have problems with watching a horror movie. He acted as if this was perfectly normal. Maybe he was no longer scared of these movies, Arthur hoped.

“Good.” Alfred grinned again. Grabbing bowls, he set up the living room and Alfred and Arthur settled in for a night of movies.

As Arthur predicted, halfway through the movie, Alfred was trying to hide. It was just like last time. He was curled up in a blanket and trying to bury his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

With a sigh, Arthur clicked the TV off and turned to Alfred. “We’re not watching any more,” He said, with conviction. Though his serious tone may have said different, Arthur was not mad. He was worried and not sure why Alfred put himself through this.

Pulling his face away from Arthur’s shoulder, Alfred pouted. “Aw come on. We’re just getting to the good part. And really it’s not scaring me that much,” He assured the Briton. His cracking voice betrayed him though.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “Pretending to like the movie. I know you don’t. You never had.” His voice became far gentler by the end, unable to hide his concern. His seriousness was evident by the fact that Arthur was concise, for once.

Even Alfred, who people had called dense, sober up. Arthur was not playing around. He swallowed, like he was really swallowing his fears. “I, an adult who practically lives for thrilling things, can’t sit through one little horror movie. It’s not even real.” He laughed but it was empty compared to his normal chuckling.

Covering his face with his hands, he muttered, “I’m just trying to prove myself. Prove that I’m not a wuss.”

Alfred’s addition was not quiet enough for it to go unnoticed. “Oh.” Arthur blinked. “ _Oh._ Honey, you have nothing to prove to me. You’re as close to perfect as anyone’s getting. You’re amazing and very brave. And if anyone says differently, they don’t know you. Not like the person who  _married_ you does.” Arthur was getting emotional now. He cared deeply for Alfred after all, and didn’t want to see him hurting. He was also quite mad at whoever or whatever mad his Alfred feel this way.

Muffled sniffles could be heard from Alfred, who was trying to stay silent by shoving his face in his blanket. “Aww! Artie, I don’t know why people say you’re cold or anything. You just know to wait for the perfect time to show it. You’re so sweet!” He gushed. Alfred was certainly cheering up. Sometimes all it took during days like this was Arthur’s assuring words. Alfred was very glad he had him.

Repeating what Arthur said earlier, Alfred added, “If anyone tells you you’re callous or something, they obviously don’t know you. Not like I do.”

Arthur doubted anyone knew either of them like the other did. They had been friends since middle school. They had been there for each other through many things. The two had a kind of bond no one else had with them.

“I love you. I really do,” Arthur said suddenly after a period of silence. He knew Alfred already knew that. But he had to admit he didn’t say it often enough. Acknowledging emotion wasn’t always the easiest for him. He preferred to show his feelings. He just hoped Alfred realized that.

“And I love you just as much,” Alfred countered. He was much more open with his feelings. He said “I love you” many times during the day. So many times that he worried those words became overused and hollow.

Content to just sit there for awhile, Alfred laid his forehead on Arthur’s and embraced him. They stayed there for awhile, unmoving but the rise and fall of their chests. When Arthur began to yawn, Alfred laughed lightly. “Alright. Off to bed with you. Maybe we can watch a movie in the morning.”


End file.
